Dragon's Tears: Life After (The Unsent Letters)
by imagine.believe
Summary: Epilogue of Dragon's Tears. The war has been won. However, time is a selfish being, for it will stop for nothing. So life must go on, no matter how you wish you could freeze it in time. This is a brief account of how our heroes try to struggle with this concept, especially those who had lost more than others. This is his life after her. A bladeless war.
1. Alpha Of Omega

_Hey guys, this is actually the epilogue for my newly-completed story: Dragon's Tears. I would recommend you reading that story first before reading this if you haven't done so. It's a long tale, but I promise the ride will be enjoyable! ^^ As for those who have read Dragon's Tears, this is the epilogue I have promised you. This is the beginning of the end; the alpha of omega._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon._

* * *

How long has it been since?

Frankly, I don't know. I mean, you usually know that one day has passed either after the sun goes down, or rises. Or you just go to sleep at night and when you wake up, you know it's already another day. You have a fairly regular sleep cycle—so you know.

The thing with me is, I don't have it anymore.

I don't really close my eyes, because in war that could have been the end. And the war is still on, you know, just not in blades and blood. It's inside of me—a struggle to really let you go (as if I had a say in it—like you told Gwen, there are so many things in life we can't control). So I can't close my eyes yet, because the war is still going on.

I can't close my eyes, because if I do, when (If? When? I don't know) they are open again, the other side of the bed will surely, I know, be made. Your side of the bed. Well, you are an early riser, so in most days that will still be the case—but let's face it: we know it's different this time.

Am I dreaming?

What would you say if I ask you that this time?

Has it been days, or weeks? All I know that it is still winter, because it's still cold outside. And from the window, I can see snow—it's white, now.

Oh, yes, there was a parade, I think, on the town square. Right after we went back from the battlefield. All the ones left behind leapt into the arms of their loved ones. Some shed tears, yes, when they realized that the person they were waiting for were not in the ones that made it back—but at least they have something to remember them by.

I gave that Anna girl the ring that man left me. She broke in tears before me.

She kept the ring.

I keep nothing of you.

I mean, I don't even have a picture of you, you notice? We should have asked someone to paint us together—or you, at least—I thought we had the time. I should have known better, right?

I hear someone knocking the door. "Neil…" it's Rod, "Please, I know you're in there…"

Well, where else would I be?

"People have been asking where you've been, y'know?"

Of course I'm here. I have no choice, do I?

"And… you know… I'm right here for you. Just open the door and let me in…?"

I lean against the door, pressing the back of my head on the wooden plane. His offer sounds tempting, for a moment, for Rod always has that kind of inviting warmth. But I am in no mood for that. It is cold, but cold preserves better than heat. In fact, heat destroys.

Don't you think so? We know better than anyone else how destructive we could be. Fire, lightning—elements of destruction.

Maybe that's why the things turn out the way they are now.

"It's still snowing outside, you know, Neil…" Rod says, "Do you… want to build a snowman?"

I feel something slipping from my pocket. I reach for it and I see it again. That gem. It rests against my palm, and I can feel it burning into my skin. I clench my fist and the sharp edge of your tear pierce into my skin.

It's real. The pain, I mean. It's no dream.

So this is it.

Life after you.

* * *

_**A/N: So, this will be a multi-chapter epilogue, written in mostly Neil's perspective. This is why I put it separately: because the narration style is different from the main story so that I can focus more on the emotions (I hope). Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think about this. ^^**_

_**P.S.: Anyone notice the recurring Disney reference there?**_


	2. The World Is Not A Wish Granting Factory

_hey guys, thanks for the encouraging reviews! As for Frozen reference, at first it was partly intentional, partly because I thought Neil-Rod relationship looks somewhat like Elsa-Anna (like what riddlefame135 said), and I thought it would be a much needed light humour amidst the dark drama._

_This epilogue will be written in a combination of Neil's internal monologue and his unsent letters. The letters, like the one below, will have a date. So, yeah. Enjoy the first letter! ^^_

* * *

___Spring 5, 1 AU_  


_Reine,_

_This was Rachel's idea. A letter for you. She's crazy—I mean, who sends letter for… you know? But then it means I'm even crazier, because I followed her suggestions._

_The thing was that—remember when we just met and I had a job in Valshell? I tried to write you a letter back then (I don't know what I was thinking at that time, I mean, we just met and everything and I had no reason to write to you and I didn't really write, but never mind that) but I didn't know what to write. When Rachel heard about this, she told me she would help me the next time I wanted to write to you. For her, this was the time._

_I almost laughed. I mean, last time, when I could have sent you the letter I didn't know what to write. Now, I know what I want to write, but I can't send it to you._

_You can't have everything you wish for, can you?_

_Oh, yeah, you see at the top? They used to put the year as number then AS for After Separation, but now it has been decided that we would use a new calendar system to commemorate the peace pact between humans and dragons._

_AU. After Union._

_So, instead of 3000 AS, this year is 1 AU._

_That is just one of the many great things you managed to accomplish. Or we, for that matter. If we ever make it into the history books, I am absolutely sure they would not miss to write about the Alliance, the war we've triumphed over your uncle, and how you and Allen make the peace agreement your father and my uncle had dreamed of decades before._

_Great deeds of heroes._

_Looking back, it's easy to see that we have done so many great things. Worthy to be recorded in the history of mankind and dragonkind alike._

_But it was the little things we never had the chance to do. The little things that no historian would care but many men of tales might. A picture together, a quick getaway to a town we are strangers to, a dance in the rain… and the list goes on and on because we—unknowingly—had sacrificed the chances to do these little things for one great big thing. Peace. We had exchanged—for the sake of the peace between our people—a chance of our own little peace. A peace just meant for the two of us. Not that I didn't want humans and dragons to be at peace with each other—you see… how do I explain it…_

_I wished we could be just like many other couples. Meet, be sort-of friends (since I'm not like Rod who can be everyone's friend), fall in love, get engaged, marry, and spend the rest of our lives in relative quietude. Maybe a little arguing here and there (considering your nature, we would certainly have them somewhere along the journey, but nothing I can't handle, I'm sure), but nothing like this._

_I bet if a tale writer ever found this letter, he would scoff at me, saying that I was being ungrateful for being what-he-thought blessed with such a wondrous, beautiful romance—albeit tragic. Tell you what, he wouldn't have been able to measure my gratefulness with such narrowness! You know, Reine, you know how grateful I am for you. You are the best thing that's ever been mine. It's exactly because I'm grateful for _you_ that I am willing to exchange all this grandness of being the Vicelord Leicestria, or being the mate of the Queen of Dragons, for another second being with your person. I could not care less for the brands they have given us—the one on your neck and another on my arm—because all I care about is you. Or being with you, for that matter._

_Again, we can't have everything we wish for._

_My mother taught me that there must be a silver lining in every cloud—I would explain this to you the next time we meet again, if there is ever next time for us—so I guess our silver lining is that now others like us, like Allen and Gwen, would not have to suffer what we are going through now._

_In any case, I went to your kingdom a few days ago and William greeted me personally. According to him, you left a motion in your study that changed the etiquette to address the Monarch, didn't you? They passed it, and now William would not only be called 'His Majesty The King'. He will also be known as 'King William The First'. William said you gave your successors an identity you and your predecessors had been denied of—an acknowledgement of their personal names. Another great deed you have done._

_Speaking about 'Great', they refer to you as Reine the Great nowadays (yes, now they know your name—I bet you'd be glad). Or the Great Queen. Even William refers to you as such—"my (his) great predecessor"—trust me. In the Throne Room, I saw a golden nameplate, decorated with rich wreaths of red roses. William told me that it's for you. Your name is written as: "Her Majesty The Great Queen Reine The First"._

_I know you will laugh and say: 'That's crazy! You must be kidding.' (William told me how you think that the Court despised you for all your revolutions) But Reine, don't you realize? Yesterday's rebel might be today's hero. And for them, that's you._

_I'm proud of you. I really am._

_What was I talking about? Oh, yes, the visit. I wanted to give your Tear back to your country. I mean, you were their queen and I thought it would be just appropriate that, just like the first Dragon's Tear, yours should be a kingdom's regalia._

_I know I told you I wanted to be a Fire Elementer, and that your Tear gives me just exactly that, but this is not the way I want it to be. (What is the use of me gaining fire in exchange of my fire girl? You know I would use every spark I have in my body to create a flame to keep you alive, even if I would never be able to create any lightning anymore for the rest of my existence.)_

_However, when I gave William the gem, he refused it. He said:_

_"This is not for the Kingdom. This is for you. Do you want a proof?"_

_It was then he took the gem from my hand and the usual blazing glow in its core disappeared as if it knew that it was being passed to another hand. Strangely, it glowed again when it touched my skin. And unlike the usual feeling of touching a precious stone, your Tear warmed my palm. But, William seemed to know the reason (how about you?)—and surely he proceeded to tell me (I'm trying to write it as accurately as possible, and trying to figure out the words he pronounced strangely):_

_"Do you know that in Draconian language, the closest synonym for the word 'love' is 'protect'? That is because for us, dragons, 'love' and 'protection' are inseparable. We protect those we love. That is why Dragon's Tear grants its recipient the power of its creator—the dragon. And that is also why that out of the three tales concerning Dragon's Tear, two of them are not a tale of bloodshed and conquest. They are tales of love."_

_He then pressed your Tear back into my palm and folded my fingers on it, "This belongs to you," he said, "let her protect you."_

_What if I tell you, Reine, that you didn't need to?_

_What if I tell you that I only need you to be here—right here, next to me? Okay, I know it sounds sappy and weepy and so un-me, but I have to admit that ever since you came into my life, I changed. I emerged so differently before and after you._

_People told me—I presume in the attempt to console me—that I am a hero on my own right. That I was an inspiration to the other men on the front lines. That I had been blessed by the Goddess—I am Her beloved son. Little did they know that it wasn't the Goddess who kept me alive, per se, and all those words just succeeded to remind me that it was supposed to be me. You took that knife for my sake. You foolish, foolish fire girl._

_You thought by doing that you saved me from being killed, didn't you? You know what, that killed me instead… metaphorically (another thing I'm sure you need to learn—you dragons tend to be too literal)._

_You told me that I was the one thing that's more important than your own existence for you. What if I tell you that I wish it was 'us' instead of 'me' alone? I wish that the one thing you wanted to protect was 'us'—we being together—instead of this. Now, you see what you've done, Reine. Of course I can't blame you, because maybe, maybe you had meant to protect me so that we could be together, just like I wished._

_I told you I'd run after you again and again, even if I had to bleed my way through. I mean it, Reine, but now you're changing your strategy by going to a place I can't reach. Dammit, Reine, is it so hard to be with me? Or are we not meant to be together?_

_Frankly, I have been thinking a lot these days. About us. Not about how things might've been between us—not really the 'what if's, but rather, 'are we's. My questions go along the lines:_

_Are we really meant to be or are we being arrogant with Fate that now we receive the karma for trying to defy her? (If it's the second, I bet Fate is laughing at us now. Hahaha.)_

_Are my words, of how love is regardless from whom it came from and to whom it's given to, untrue? (I believe it, Reine, I really do—but that doesn't mean it's true—there's a difference there.)_

_When my time comes, am I going to meet you or are dragons and humans separated even in the afterlife? (I used not to believe in afterlife, but now I guess I want to because that's my only consolation that we might get another chance in the second life—although, like you see in this question, I'm afraid it's not going to happen even in heaven, if it does exist, just because I'm not dragon and you're not a human)_

_Then my next question would be: how could it be heaven for me if there's no you? Or am I going to what they call as hell because I happen to love a dragon? (Well, I guess I already am—I am in one now. Just like I've been told, it burns, although for you that might be your life. You are my fire girl, Reine—but now I find a world without you, strangely, is a world of burning pain.)_

_People say, once you're faced with your greatest horror you will be afraid of life—if life is a journey then you will walk ever so carefully, scared—you'll be tiptoeing on the path of life._

_You know what, Reine? They're wrong._

_Once your greatest fear becomes reality, you will run the rest of your journey in life. You will run and run faster, uncaring if there is a landmine right in front of you and you might just step on them. You will run harshly and recklessly, like a starving wolf being released into a flock of sheep in a forest full of sharp vines. Because once your greatest fear became true, there is nothing else that can scare you._

_How do I know it?_

_Duh, Reine, do you even have to ask?_

_I lost you._

_Neil._

* * *

**_A/N: For some weird reasons I couldn't include a strikethrough in the document. So I made some alternations. Nothing big, I assure you. And the title is this chapter comes from one of my favourite novels: The Fault In Our Stars._**

**_Thanks for reading! Please rate and review! ^^_**


	3. Unspoken Regrets

_teamBLAZE: yeah, can totally imagine the tear marks, and maybe some ink blots and a LOT of crossed words as he tried to find the right word (which I couldn't emulate since this thing will NOT let me put a strikethrough)_

_hannah: if you read this, I just want to tell you that I answered your question back in the Dragon's Tears through the review if you haven't found it yet! ^^_

* * *

_Winter 15, 3 AU_

_Reine,_

_At last I could sit down and write this properly. I mean, yeah, I know I'm not going to send this anywhere but I still want to write it properly._

_Learning your language is a new kind of challenge for me. They say I have a strange accent—but that was just the same thing when you and your sister speak human language. I guess that's not something we can do much about. In any case, it is way easier to speak your language than writing it—with all those many symbols and what not. It's okay. I'm getting through it._

_The peace agreement has been cemented into a set of laws. Very complicated. Allen and William have been spending three years (they started right after the war ended) to ensure that the laws are fair. Majority is in favour of this settlement, but as always, there are groups of people that are sceptical about this. Dragons and humans. They are known as the Dissenters. They are a radical group and they do not hesitate to use force at all. That is why we passed a new law: use of violence against a Dissenter is legal when the latter has opened fire. Eliminating the Dissenter is allowed if deterrence and restrain do not work._

_I hope we don't need to resort to killing more people._

_In any case, having been in Elviaros for a week since I came I feel rather nostalgic. Two of the most important time in my life happen here, you see: my early childhood and the time I was together with you. I made a pendant out of your Tear. I fitted the Tear into a ring-like case, so the height of the Tear became the diameter of that golden ring. Then I put it around my neck. Doing that, we're literally together almost all the time, but it's different. It will never be the same. You are not that Tear. That Tear is a constant reminder of how I had failed, again, to protect you. The fire it grants me is both a warm blessing and a scorching curse._

_I guess, with all those letters inside my drawer, you will laugh at me for finally speaking my mind out. I can almost imagine you saying: 'You should talk this much, Neil. Be honest.'_

_Be honest._

_You always told me to be honest._

_And I regret that I—despite all my efforts—failed to be as honest as you wished._

_It is much easier to be honest after you're taken from me. I think, after I lost you, I have nothing more to lose, really, so I might've just go all the way with all these unsent letters (or are they, in one way or another?)._

_I regret not telling you enough of how I love you. I know you know it, but there is this part of me that has been chiding me for not saying it enough. I have always thought that actions speaks louder than words, but now when words are all that I have left… can it speak as loud as I wish? (or is it me writing these maybe-sent letters that counts as an 'action'? I guess it is. I guess it is.)_

_Yesterday was a big day (that's why I only settled down enough to write this today). Yesterday, your sister was formally married into my clan, and now she is the Lady Leicestria. Now, she is wearing an earring of the clan crest on her right ear as the sign of her standing in the clan. And as the Vicelord, I had pledged my loyalty to her, representing the clan, of course even if I don't have to I will still protect her just the same because she is your sister. And I think she knows this, because of the way she looked at me during that customary, traditional pledge._

_It was a grand event, because not only it was the wedding of the two prominent nobilities, this wedding seems to symbolise the peace and union between our races. You are right, Reine, they are the bridge between our people (although Gwen had once confided to me that she thought it was us—with what had transpired to us—that had become the bridge, while she and Allen were simply the first ones to cross—what do you think?)_

_Because we fear that the Dissenters might crash the wedding, since this was also considered as a huge political move against their separatist beliefs, the guards from both Leicestria clan and the Kingdom were employed to secure the whole procession that took since sunrise. Your sister looked gorgeous in the dress that Yuri and Candace had specially made for her, and for a flash I happened to think how would you look like if you wear such a dress? The accent colour for that dress was blue, though, and I'm pretty sure you would prefer red. And I'm sure you would never agree to hold the wedding in Winter._

_In any case, I know—I just do—that you will look extremely gorgeous._

_Okay, fine, I know you think I might be biased, but I don't care. Listen, I'm only going to tell you (write you, same thing) this once: you are the most gorgeous being I've ever come across and I love you more than anything in this whole wide world._

_Yeah, that. Preserve it if you want to._

_Actually, there was something shocking just two days before the wedding took place. The elders asked for me and Allen in a small, private meeting room._

_"I think it is the time to reveal the truth," Dunhill, one of the elder began to spoke, "Do you not find it strange that we readily agree for this marriage?"_

_"Actually, yes," Allen admitted, "but that was the least of my concerns then."_

_Dunhill took a deep breath, "I know you are aware of the legend behind—" I knew he glanced at my necklace, "—the legendary Tear."_

_"We are." Allen replied solemnly._

_"Our ancestor, Romero Leicestria, had a son together with the dragoness." Dunhill explained, "and the first Lord died childless."_

_"Are you trying to say…?"_

_Dunhill nodded. "This clan is descended from dragons."_

_That time, I felt anger rose inside me. I mean, if we are not so different, after all, why all this violence? So, all this time, my clan has been killing its own… brethren?_

_Dunhill seemed to understand it. "This secret is passed down to the successive elders. Apparently, when the term 'Dragon Hunter' is conceived, it had a different meaning to what we are more accustomed to think now. You see, our founder tried to hunt the dragons to their seclusion to persuade them to mend the relationship, for the sake of the then a little boy, the poor Halfling. But it was misconstrued by many parties, thinking that our founder was seeking revenge."_

_Much to my surprise, all the elders in the room bowed their heads. "Maybe your pain could have been lessened if we have been more honest to you."_

_Frankly, I don't know._

_So I just took my leave out from the room. Allen didn't tell me what happened next—and I don't care._

_How could they keep such secrets? But, I think they don't have much of a choice. And what difference would it make now if I know that we share the same ancient ancestor? I am here. You are not here. End of story._

_I regret the ending of our story. Really. Who would ever thought it would be the last time? Because we like to think that there will be another time, another chance. I thought that way, and now I regret it._

_I regret, most of all, to have thought that we had forever—even after you had warned me._

_But. And I will rewrite this with capitals: BUT._

_There is a difference between 'to be in love' and 'to love'._

_'To be in love' is a state. As far as my experience serves me, you can't really help it. It just happens when it wishes to like a spoiled brat having another whim. Likewise, I couldn't help but to find you attractive when you came to town—even if I tried to convince myself otherwise._

_Meanwhile, 'to love' is a verb. A decision. A matter of choice. Just like Allen and Gwen's wedding yesterday, the acolyte didn't ask them to promise that they would be 'in love with each other'. Instead, the vow was 'to love one another' until death do them part. To love is a conscious decision to give someone your affection and trust them with your heart._

_I was in love with you. Then, I chose to love you._

_I still do, Reine._

_And that, I don't regret at all._

_Neil._

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Please rate and review! ^^_**

**_A/N: Gwen and Reine remarked early back in Dragon's Tears that the Leicestria clan is feared, even among the dragons, because the power of its members exceeds the average fighters. So, the reason to that is that they are descended from dragons (and of the Royal line, yes). And yes, that means Allen, Rod, Neil, Gwen and Reine all share a common ancestor: Giuletta and the First King's father and mother._**


	4. Blazing Roses

_Chris Shino: This letter, I think, shows that Neil received what you wanted. A relief, sort of (depends on how you see it) and I agree that the Clan's secret plays a great deal in their tragedy. If Neil had known that the Clan was descended from dragons, I am pretty sure when Reine was rejected by Elviaros he would have brought her there for protection, so did Allen to Gwen. The elders had unknowingly refused to extend their helping hand, and unknowingly cause the tragedy, and realized their role a little bit too late. What do you think?_

* * *

_Spring 28, 4 AU_

_Reine,_

_Practice makes perfect. That's what I've been led to believe in combat training. There is this thing called 'muscle memory', in which your muscle will remember the movement—that's why we can do certain reflexes or certain movements sub-consciously._

_Do you know that our heart—the beating one, not the metaphorical one (I really, really have to explain metaphors to you)—is also made of muscles? So I have this theory that I will develop a certain memory of this pain, and with practice, I may come to tolerate it. And I turn out to be right, to a certain extent, because now I feel less pain when thinking about you. Just numbness._

_So, I guess I'll be alright. Just give me a bit of more time and maybe this numbness will turn to… a shield? I don't know yet, but I would like to know._

_I met the little girl again during the wedding. It was a brief meeting: she stumbled on me during the reception. It was hard not to notice the mark you had left her with—the streak of pink hair amidst the brunette—so I immediately recognized her._

_For a moment, our eyes met. She had eyes of warm chocolate drink (you used to love them a lot, right, especially during winters)—and she still had those girlish sparkles in her eyes. She stared at me as if I was an alien—granted, she had never seen me before that day—and it took another moment until Elli came for her that the eye contact between us was broken, and another established between Elli and me._

_I could clearly see guilt in her eyes, although I didn't know why she should feel so. It was only when she covered the girl's pink streak with her hand as she scooped the girl into her arms I understood why. I told her it was okay: that the girl she stumbled on me, or that the girl happened to be your much-loved goddaughter._

_Then, I finally heard her voice: "I am sorry, Mister,"_

_Her voice… I don't know how to describe it. Girlish, and there is something in it that made me couldn't be angry with her even if I had every reason to. In the end, I just said a quick goodbye to them._

_That wasn't the end, apparently, because the next day the girl approached me when I was sitting down at the pasture. I didn't know how she knew where I was, but she came with hands full of flowers. "This is for you, Mister!"_

_Do you know what flowers she gave me?_

_Red roses._

_I asked her why, then she replied, "You look very, very sad yesterday. My mom said, flowers make people happy."_

_Sad? Was that obvious even to kids?_

_Because it was winter and obviously not the right season for your flower, I asked her where did she get it. She smiled sheepishly, "I saw them growing on the farm."_

_In the end, I walked with her to Rachel's farm and apologized for having taken her flowers. She seemed surprise when she saw me with the flowers, of course, but in the end she said, "I was going to go there… and place it there."_

_After taking the little girl back to her home, and a fair warning from me not to take any farm-grown flowers without Rachel's permission anymore, we went to that hill where you had gone away and put the flower there._

_Before I knew it, I had snapped my finger and those roses were set ablaze. To think of it, wasn't it just fitting, Reine, for you? Blazing red roses. So you._

_Come to think of it, that was the first time I noticed the numbness. So, yeah._

_I don't know what's so interesting about me, but apparently that little girl wasn't in the least scared of me despite my stern warning. She kept going to me and played around me while I was just sitting under a tree, watching the empty pasture and her running figure._

_When she was exhausted, she came under the shade and it was then she stared intently at the necklace. Her frankness almost reminded me of you when she simply asked, "Is that the Dragon's Tear? The one in legend?"_

_I was appalled, to say the least. When was the last time there was anyone who could just say 'Dragon's Tear' right in front of my face without squirming, afraid of my reaction?_

_In the end, I said: "It is, but it's not the one in the legend."_

_It was then she touched your Tear with such curiosity I initially thought came from her being a child. "It must've hurt a lot." She murmured._

_"Sorry?"_

_"My mother told me… you cry when you're hurt. Legends said dragons are strong, so they don't cry. But if they do… that must've hurt a lot."_

_How about that, Reine? Did it hurt a lot to you?_

_The girl then looked up and stared right into my eyes as she reiterated her point with a conviction impossible unless she had felt it herself. "It must've hurt a lot."_

_While watching her being mesmerized by your Tear, I thought to myself:_

_Renee means 'reborn', right?_

_It wasn't like people said, by the way: no way I could see you in her (except for the raw honesty and the seemingly limitless energy, but that might disappear with age). But this girl had something in her that tuned in with me, like two different waves synchronising somehow._

_I just found out why today, in her birthday party._

_Trent and Elli invited me because Renee had asked them to. I could tell they were reluctant, but somehow I decided to come. By the way, Trent had been walking with a permanent limp ever since the war, but he could still work as per normal, just a bit slower. And Elli is expecting their second child now._

_Child, huh?_

_It makes me thinking about… those little creatures, you know?_

_Just like the one you almost had._

_The one I may have._

_The one we never will._

_In any case, Renee's birthday. I helped them to light the candle using your fire. Renee clapped excitedly when she saw me doing that and much to our surprise, she exclaimed: "I wanna try! I wanna try!"_

_We thought there was no harm, so I let her 'lit' one of the candles. She clasped the wick with her fingers, just like I had done, and I was sure nothing would happen. I know she had displayed an early affinity to Healing Aura (well, her parents are Healers, no surprise there), but this was a different matter._

_However, when she unclasped her finger, she left a small flame dancing at the candle._

_Trent isn't an Elementer._

_Elli isn't an Elementer._

_There was no question how she got that fire, right, Reine?_

_That day, the day you left, the moment you kissed her and turned a small part of her hair to pink, you had blessed her with your fire._

_Finally I knew why you had prayed it would protect her wherever she was._

_Goddess, Reine, had you known since then? That you would never make it back?_

_I don't know, and even if I do, what difference would it make now?_

_Before I met you, I thought I was a hard person to love. I used to try finding reasons why I should love. That's why I wasn't really surprised if people found me hard to be loved, either._

_But, like I said in my previous letter, I emerged a different man after you._

_Now I realize that you don't really need a reason to love. Sometimes, you just do. Of course, like I said in my previous letter, it is a matter of choice. But, in choosing to love, I don't think there's a certain reason to it. The closest thing that can come across as reason would be that 'it feels right'._

_We always have our reasons to hate. If someone ask me why I hate chocolate cake, I can always tell how nauseating its smell is, how disgusting the cream is on my tongue… and the list can go on and on and make another letter titled: "Why I Hate Chocolate Cake". But if anyone asks me why do I love you, and they're forcing a reason out of me, the best answer I could come is:_

_"It feels right."_

_Really._

_I have now come to the conclusion that we don't really need a reason to love._

_In fact, the less reason you have, a love will last longer while you need more reason to sustain your hate longer._

_Therefore, to love is easier to do than to hate._

_Then, if it is so easy to love one another, aren't we now wondering why it's easier to find hate than love around us?_

_(I think that's because hate, just like it's name, hate that to love is easier to do so it's trying to get our attention by creating so many reasons for us to grant it an existence—get what I'm trying to say?)_

_Neil._

_P.S: I'll be staying in Elviaros to be Renee's Fire Master. Maybe for a year or two. Someone's gotta teach her how to control that flame._

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Please rate and review!_**


	5. Unfinished

_Chris Shino: Do you remember you told me that if I had set on a sad ending, you hope there is a loop for reborn? Just like her name, Renee, I guess her role is indeed that loophole of reborn for Neil. ^^ Since you've read this story you already know the ending but maaybe you want to know what exactly happen then?_

_teamBLAZE: *virtual hug* there is just so much one can do over such a distance (as you can see through all his unsent letters)_

* * *

_Summer 13, 6 AU_

_Reine,_

_I had a dream of you last night. It was a bright summer day. You were sitting down under the tree on the cliff we used to visit a lot, and there was a bundle of letters by your side. I was about to approach you when something in my head told me that it wasn't the time yet, and then I woke up, still at the middle of the night, alone._

_In any case, just like any other summers, Allen and Gwen are here now, together with your niece, Rosaline. As expected, she has displayed a precocious power in Water Element even before she could talk intelligibly._

_Okay, let's talk about your niece. Rosaline Leicestria, as I've told you, was born two seasons after Allen and Gwen were married (they really didn't waste any time). When she was born, her limbs were much like dragons, and her back was covered with hard blue crystalline skin just like Gwen's draconian form. A pair of tiny wings sprouted there, too, but after Gwen held her close and calmed her down, all those draconian traits disappeared and she looked just like another baby girl._

_She gets along extremely well with Elli's children, especially with her son, Reinhart, since they are around the same age. Renee is extremely protective of Rosaline just like you had of Gwen—especially after the town kids made fun of Rosaline once after she accidentally turned into her half-dragon form after being teased by them. Since then, Renee always walks with Rosaline to the town like her bodyguard of some sort. Frankly, it's cute to see them that way—reminds me of you and Gwen._

_Oh, yeah, Elli somehow managed to persuade me to be Reinhart's godfather right after he was born. When I saw the boy for the first time, there was something in him that tugged in me, so I couldn't refuse._

_It turns out that Reinhart happens to be one of the rare cases of aura mutation. Usually, as you know, Element is inherited in the family. While Renee gained fire through your blessing, no one could explain how Reinhart could survive a thunderbolt strike during last summer storm. Allen took a look at the boy, and he told me that it was still latent, but Reinhart surely had the impression of a Lightning Elementer._

_ "Well, the most probable theory I could come up with is that you had had close contact with Elli—"_

_"HEY!"_

_"I'm not saying that kid is yours!" Allen interjected immediately. "I know that she's already pregnant when you moved back in, idiot. I'm saying that, since you blended your aura with Reine, maybe the dragon influence in your aura influenced the baby when he's still inside of Elli, causing him to develop an affinity to Lightning. Dragons' aura has a strong influencing power, Neil."_

_(He's right. Do you know that ever since Gwen moved to live in Aeronsburgh, there is a significantly higher number of Water Elementer babies being born inside the clan complex? Now pregnant women in the clan often goes to her to get her 'blessing' to that their child would be born an Elementer.)_

_"All in all, it's not like it's a bad thing." Allen concluded._

_"It's a blessing, actually." Trent joined in, "Thank you, Neil."_

_"Don't thank me." I said immediately, "If Allen's theory is true, you should thank Reine."_

_So, yeah, now in addition of training Renee to control her fire, I start training Reinhart to control his lightning._

_Controlling lightning is hard, especially if you're not trained to do so. If you already have the affinity, but you're not trained, there are times in which you feel like there's something stuck in your chest and you just want to let it out. But once you do, everything around you is roasted to crisps by the lightning you had unleashed. This is caused by aura build-up overtime. So, the first step a Lightning Elementer has to master is to regulate his aura flow so that there will not be any unwanted build-up. By this time, I'd say Reinhart had done pretty well._

_As for Renee, she is picking up the technique I taught her in a good pace. Elli told me that her Healing Art training is progressing well, too. I must say that Healing Art training has given her an advantage since she has a deadly accuracy in controlling her aura. At this pace, by the time she reaches sixteen, she may be the strongest female Elementer in her batch. I'd love to see that happen (she's my pupil, you know)._

_Actually, I have some worrying news as well. The Dissenters are getting more and more aggressive as for lately. Dragon Dissenters will go burning down towns while human Dissenters trying to murder any dragons they could find (of course Gwen is on the top of their list, but don't worry—there's Allen and the whole clan protecting her). The funny thing about these Dissenters is that if a human Dissenter meets a dragon Dissenter, they won't join forces—they will kill each other. So, as a team, they are pretty weak. But their attacks are relentless and sporadic, and there had been concerns that their next target would be Elvi_

"Neil! There's a warning of Dissenter attack!"

Rod's voice prompted Neil to drop his quill and took his sword, leaving his letter unfinished.

Neil emerged from his room, the Dragon's Tear pendant glistening in blazing red as it hung freely around his neck. His sword was securely strapped on his back, and his daggers concealed on his legs. "Let's go."

* * *

_**An impending attack?!**_

_**Stay tuned to find out!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Please rate and review! ^^**_


	6. The Last Piece

"Hey, I know this is not the best time to say it…" Rod said as they rode to the reported site where the Dissenters had been seen. "…but I gave her the feather."

"That's great, buddy!" Allen cheered. "So, when will the ceremony be?"

"Uh, we don't know… late Summer or early Fall, I guess."

"Things look beautiful around those times." Neil commented quietly.

Rod made a cheerful 'uh-huh' while nodding excitedly.

"We better come home fast," Gwen said, "so we can properly celebrate."

"Yeah!"

* * *

As the report had said, they were Dragon Dissenters—which was the primary reason why Gwen had tagged along. There was no need for the Grand Princess—Gwen's title as granted by the current King just before her marriage to the Lord Leicestria—to change into her draconic form since her human form had gained so much fame among humans and dragons alike as the current Lord and Lady Leicestria were the epitome of a _hugon_ couple (couple between human and dragon) whose number was now experiencing an increasing trend as more dragons had come out from the Kingdom and found their mate in a human.

"_My brothers!_" she called out as she dismounted from her horse together with everyone else, "_I hope you intend no harm._"

The seven dragons seemed to hesitate when they spotted the Grand Princess, but then their eyes spotted Neil Leicestria and they immediately grew agitated at the sight of his Dragon's Tear.

Neil gained considerable prominence after the war, with people believing him to be a reincarnation of the Goddess' champion—a god of war himself. After the Alliance was legalized, it was agreed that Neil was to be the ambassador to the Kingdom and stories spread about him. There was no question whose tears had turned into Sir Leicestria's Dragon's Tear, but there was varying accounts of how he managed to procure such treasure. A select few knew the story, the tragic romance of Dragon's Tear, and so they treated him with great respect and some pity. Others thought he had obtained it in a violent fashion, and thus they despised him and many of this group turned to be Dissenters, just like this particular group.

They spread their wings and hovered on the air. Neil looked up, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A moment later, a pair of small flames formed an inch away from his back; his blending with Reine had granted him the ability to expel his aura from each and every aura node on his body, including the less-common ones such as his back. These flames quickly grew in size and formed a pair of wings that had been Neil's signature technique these past five years. Some people said his wings looked like an eagle's, but more claimed it looked like a dragon's. The flaming wings spread and he rose up until he was on the same level with these dragons.

Allen followed Neil quickly with his icy wings (he had joked that it was Gwen's wedding gift to him). "_We can settle this peacefully,_" Allen assured the dragons in fluent Draconian.

"_Do not talk in our language! You defile it!_"

"_Do not be difficult._" Neil warned, "_You do not want to resort to violence with us._"

The leader of that group glared at Neil, "_You killed the Great Queen for that pathetic excuse for fake wings!_"

Neil gritted his teeth. Such accusations were common to him—common enough to be his afternoon tea snack—although it was never easy to face it. Not even after six years.

"_I do not know what human witchcraft you use to bewitch the Great Queen, but maybe she's not that strong if she could fall for that witchcraft._"

Suddenly, a thunder struck right in front of the dragon that quickly skirted back. Neil's violet eyes flashed with anger, "_Now, you are asking for Hell on earth._"

Neil raised his right arm and soon black cloud formed around the area. White flashes appeared every now and then as the temperature dropped and Allen, Gwen and Rod could feel that their power was increasing due to the weather.

There was no question that Neil had surpassed any Vicelord before him and setting up such a benchmark for his future successors. And this was not all, since the strength of his Lightning was independent from the strength of his Fire granted by the Dragon's Tear, clearly marking him as one of the greatest fighter in his era even without the famed gem although the existence of this gem was the fuel that pushed him to train his power endlessly to lessen his grief until it reached its present level. So, the Tear was the reason of his power, in one way or another.

Truly, great power came with great sacrifice.

A moment later, one dragon fell down to the ground with a huge slash across its body. Neil stood at where the dragon had been the moment ago, blood dripping lightly from the tip of his blade.

One of the remaining dragons tried to attack Neil, but the latter swiftly dodged the attack and Allen used the opening to strike the dragon on its chest. Just like Neil's first attack, Allen aimed for a non-lethal location. Rod threw his boomerang aiming at another dragon while Gwen created ice shackles to restrain as many as she could.

One of the dragons thrust its claw at Neil as the latter was facing away from him but suddenly a fire wall was erected between them, preventing the attack. Neil turned and threw a lightning bolt at his opponent, which was also dodged mid-air.

The rumours were true, after all, about the Vicelord's fire: the fire acted as his shield with a certain degree of sentience, protecting the man from incoming harm even in his blind spot.

(These were the moments that led Gwen to quietly believe that Reine would always be alive as long as Neil did)

It was then one of the remaining Dissenters threw an ice javelin at Rod who was restraining another dragon. Neil rushed to Rod, pushed him out of the way and his fire wall melted the ice just in time, but it was part of the attackers' ruse to lure Neil back to the earth as suddenly an earthen spike sprout and pierced right through the fire wall and Neil's heart. Neil dropped to the ground, bleeding, as the spike flattened back to earth.

"NEIL!" Rod cried out.

Rod dispatched three wind boomerangs in retaliation, clipping the wings of his brother's attacker who soon followed suit in falling to the ground—the third boomerang pierced its heart and soon the dragon became the first fatalities in this whole clash. The rest of the Dissenters, fearing for a more fatal retaliation, escaped. But the damage had been done.

Allen and Gwen rushed over to the brothers. Neil turned his head slightly and saw Rod, and much to the latter surprise, the blond smiled, "If you already promised someone to stay together forever… don't suddenly go dying." He said. "It's not nice, you know…"

Gwen put her hand over his wound and tried to stop the bleeding by freezing the wound, but the skin around his wound turned red instead and Neil coughed out blood.

"Ice is not good for Lightning-Fire Elementer."

"We need a Healer!" Gwen cried out in frustration. At that, both Allen and Rod thought of the same thing although none of them dared to voice it out:

_If only Reine was here… she would heal him._

"Neil, Neil… my sister always complained of you smelling like blood."

"But she's not here now…" Neil quipped weakly.

The first tear escaped Gwen's eyes. "She is… she is… she is wherever you are. You can't do this, Neil…"

Gwen desperately tried to save what she thought as the remaining piece of her sister in this world, but Rod grabbed her hand and pulled it away from Neil's body. "I'm sorry, Gwen," he said, "you have to stop."

"Why?! Why?!"

Rod stared right into her deep blue eyes, "I have to save my brother."

"How could you…?!" Gwen's voice raising, "Are you letting him to die?!"

Rod glanced at Neil, light drizzle fell onto his face like tears. "Sometimes… the only way to save someone is to let him go, Gwen…"

Rod then bent down to Neil and Neil whispered something to him. The younger blond nodded, listening to Neil's word attentively.

At the end, Neil murmured, "Thank you…"

* * *

It was raining hard when Elli heard the knocking. A moment later, she heard Renee's voice, "It's Uncle Rod!"

Elli immediately walked to the front door and saw Rod drenched in rain. "What happened, Rod? Please do come in! Are you injured?"

"Oh, I'm fine, I'm fine," he assured her. "I want to see Renee and Reinhart."

Renee's eyes lit up. "See me?"

Rod grinned and nodded, "Yes!" He then took out a golden necklace from his pocket and put it on the little girl. Once the tear-shaped gem touched the girl's skin, it began to glow again—not as bright as it used to be, but brighter than when it had been in Rod's hands.

"Isn't this… Parrain's necklace?"

Parrain was how Renee and Reinhart referred to Neil. Parrain was how a child in Elviaros usually referred to his godfather.

"It is," Rod told her, "Parrain wanted you to keep this for him."

Renee furrowed her brow. "But I never see Parrain without this necklace."

"Well… he's going out of the town for a while, so he trusts you with his necklace until he comes back." Rod grinned. "Look! The gem at the middle shines!"

It was enough to distract Renee who skipped happily into the house, dancing and creating fire with her palms. "Renee! Don't burn the house!" Elli chided lovingly.

Rod could hear the girl's laugh, "Yes, Mamma!"

He then asked Elli, "Reinhart?"

"He's asleep…" Elli replied as she tried to discern the blond. "Rod…"

Rod took out a hunting knife from his pocket and gave it to Elli. It was still shiny, clearly a brand new knife. "Once he's big enough." He said, "Neil made this himself for Reinhart, for one day. He loves your children, Elli."

"I'm so sorry, Rod." Elli finally said, breaking into tears.

"Oh, it's okay. He got to meet her, I'm happy for him!" Rod said, "I just wonder if they're gonna come to see my wedding from wherever they are now."

* * *

_Sir Neil Leicestria, Vicelord._

The event was flooded with mourners, humans and dragons alike. "Neil wouldn't have guessed this." Rod whispered to Rachel.

"Yeah…" Rachel murmured as she glanced at her fiancé, trying to study him. Rod appeared cheerful as usual, but who knows? He was the one letting Neil to pass on. And it wasn't an easy thing to do.

When his time came, Rod stepped up to the platform near the coffin that would be lowered into Earth soon. Rod stopped at the sight of the coffin for a while before turning to the audience. "I'm sure he would think that that—" he pointed at the coffin, "—was great. At least I can't bother him to build a snowman with me anymore with him being in there an all."

There was some strained laughter at Rod's comment, but some shed quiet tears.

Rod cleared his throat and straightened his back, "So, I'm supposed to tell you about my brother, the Vicelord. He doesn't talk much, but there is so much to talk about him, actually—but I will keep it short. First, he _hated_ being pestered to build a snowman with me and I hate have to start talking about him in past tense. Damn. Oh, wait, I'm not supposed to curse in funerals. Sorry about that."

"Many of us know Neil Leicestria as the Vicelord. The cold, reticent Lightning-Fire Elementer. The God of War. The recluse. But let me tell you the Neil I know. The lover."

Rod's comment invited some whispers from the floor, but he continued calmly, still with a smile on his face.

"Our world can always use a little bit more of love, but my brother was born into the world that is not yet ready to accept the kind of love that he was ready to give." Rod began. "To those serving in the War with him, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

Rod took a deep breath and continued, "My brother didn't love readily, but he loved deeply. He didn't just have a heart of gold—for me, it was a heart of diamond. That was how beautiful his heart was. And after _her_, it was a heart of Dragon's Tear—even more beautiful and precious than a diamond. Can you imagine now… the kind of love my brother was ready to give?" Rod glanced across the audience and he could spot numerous _hugon_ couple among the mourners for Neil—or more specifically his story—was well-known among _hugon _couples. "When he learned that the world wasn't ready to accept his love, he didn't give up. I bet he cursed the world—he cursed more often than me, by the way—but there's something he did more than cursing: fight. He fought, together with the dragoness that gave him that heart of Dragon's Tear, and he left this world as a place that is ready to accept the kind of love he had to offer. He gave the world that little bit more of love it needed, and what's more, he—together with Reine—became the bridge that allow more and more of this love to fill our world." Rod glanced and Allen and Gwen and they smiled ruefully at him. Rod took a deep breath and said: "Our world can always use a little bit more of love, and they gave it to us."

* * *

Neil woke up with a jolt in his room. He was in his bedroom, alone. He blinked his eyes in disbelief—the last time before everything became dark, he remembered it was raining, yet when he saw out from the window, it was a clear summer day.

Neil opened the door and was stunned. "Dad? Mom?" he called.

His parents turned and smiled at him, "Finally you wake up," his mother said. "Care for some bread?"

"Where's Rod? Where's Allen?"

"They're not here yet, son," his father said while taking a small bite from his bread. "You gotta wait for 'em."

"O—Oh."

"Speaking of waiting, someone's been waiting for you." His mom said, "You know where she is."

Neil's mind suddenly became alert. He sprung into a spring out from his house, out from the town, and went to the cliff.

From the distance, he could see her pink hair waved by the summer breeze. She was sitting under the shade of a tree, facing away from him, and he could see a bundle of letters next to her. He took a step forward, and he knew she noticed him. She put the letter in her hand into the bundle and tied them together with a ribbon neatly before standing up.

"When I got here, I was told to wait." She said, "I was told that this wasn't Heaven yet, for me."

When she turned around, he was rendered speechless. That face. Those brilliant scarlet eyes. That cheeky smile.

Reine walked over to him and he reached out to her. Her skin was warm against his touch. "…Am I dead?" Neil asked, feeling a bit dumb.

Reine laughed before grinning cheekily at him, "What do you think?"

All his senses told him he was dead, and he knew that. But he felt more alive that he had been these past years.

Reine put her hand over his hand that touched her cheek. "Earlier, I was told that my waiting is over. That my Heaven is done. Apparently, you are my last piece of Heaven."

"To answer your letter, Neil, we can be together here, because this place is where you are given all the chances you couldn't get in the previous life. That's why it is called the _afterlife_." She added with a smile, "And your letters told me I'm a piece in your Heaven, too."

"You read them?"

"Yes. All of them."

Neil felt his cheeks grew hotter. "But… how?"

"Because you wanted me to." Reine replied, "Mother Nature—or the Goddess, as you call her—heard you, Neil. She gave me the letters."

Finally, Neil embraced her. It was real. She wasn't disappearing anymore.

He then remembered something. He let her go. "No, you're not my last piece, Reine."

"Hm?"

He reached for his pocket, and sure enough it was there. Because, just like Reine said, this was the place where he could get the chances he couldn't in the previous life.

He took out the Blue Feather and offered it to Reine. This time, she smiled and put her hand on the soft feather without going translucent. A drop of tear escaped her eyes again, but this time they knew it was different.

This was the chance they were denied of in their previous lives.

"Now, we do have forever," she whispered.

He leaned down to her, "I know," he said before kissing her lightly on her lips, "and this, is the last piece of our Heaven."

**_FIN_**

* * *

_This marks the end of Dragon's Tears! Together with the main story there would be 93 chapters in total! *gasp*_

_Thank you thank you thank you for you guys who have been following this through and through. You guys are awesome! ^^_

_I will post the soundtrack list soon after I compile it, so check it out!_

_Thanks for reading! Please rate and review! ^^_


	7. Soundtrack List

Hey guys, so I have this habit of listening to songs whenever I could and sometimes certain songs just stuck in my head and a scene forms itself in my mind. Or, certain scenes that had been written just pop out when I listen to the said song. This is especially true while I was daydreaming about Dragon's Tear and I want to share these songs to you guys. Maybe you want to reread the chapters with the songs now that you know? Your choice! I might update this page, if I find new songs that fit this story!

Disclaimer: All rights to the songs belong to their respective owners!

(By the way, the list is inclusive of both the main story and the epilogue)

**Update: Lorde's cover of Everybody Wants To Rule The World is added!**

**The Corrs-Runaway (Allen-Gwen)**

When I listened to this song, I immediately imagine Gwen's willingness to take that leap of faith to give herself to Allen, just like how Andrea Corr said "I would runaway with you" and that "I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you". Full of passion, just like Allen and Gwen. (Oh, plus the part of "by candle light/make love to me through the night"—totally Allen style of doing things, I guess :P)

**Boys Like Girls-Thunder (Neil)**

I think this song portrays Neil's initial attraction to Reine very well (and the title fits Neil well, don't you think?). The most apt quote would be: "Do you know you're unlike any other/you're always be my thunder I say/your eyes are the prettiest among the colours/I don't wanna ever love another/you're always be my thunder".

**The Ting Tings-That's Not My Name (Reine)**

Nothing big, just kind of similar to Reine's frustration of Neil never calling her by her name during their initial acquaintanceship. It's a pretty funny song, actually.

**Frozen-Do You Wanna Build A Snowman (Neil-Rod)**

The thing is, I had just watched _Frozen_ around the time I was writing this so the song wouldn't just leave my mind. Then it occurred to me the parallel between Elsa and Neil, as well as Anna and Rod—and the relationship, of course. As you can see I carry on to this reference up until the end, just like how the song moves from a more cheerful invitation to "build a snowman" to a more mournful "Do you wanna built a snowman?" in the end.

**Pentatonix-Say Something (Neil-Reine)**

I think this song describes the early stages of our star-crossed lovers relationship well. Neil's torturing silence because she is "the one that [he loves]" while he must "[say] goodbye", while Reine was just learning to love, or "starting to crawl". As compared to the original version, this version would be more heart-wrenching and suits the scene in Chapter 37 better.

**Esmeralda-God Help The Outcast (Reine, Gwen)**

I think this song best exemplified our heroines' helplessness when they were being assaulted, then shunned by Elviaros. The line from the song: "I thought we all were the children of God"—the best line that I want to bring across to you guys in this song.

**Daughtry-What About Now (Neil-Reine)**

This one, like I already said in the story, aligns with how Neil wants to brave himself for a relationship with Reine despite the obvious strong opposition from the townspeople so that he wouldn't regret for never having tried it.

**Jason Mraz feat. Colbie Calliat-Lucky (Rod-Rachel)**

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend/Lucky to have been where I've been/Lucky to be coming home again"—this song totally pictures Rod and Rachel's relationship; them being best friend, them ending up where they are (despite Rod having moved for quite a number of years to Aeronsburgh). Out of the three couples, they might seem to be the ones having it the easiest, but that doesn't mean they have it without obstacles as well.

**Lorde-Everybody Wants To Rule The World**

I think this is the most befitting song to portray the war, since they are "turning back on Mother Nature" (or the Harvest Goddess) and bred by Raexivo's burning desire to rule the Kingdom of Dragons and presumably the humans as well. The first few lines go to Gwen, reminding her that she can't run away from her life as a dragon princess and she has to face the war. The ominous part comes when we are reminded of "nothing lasts forever", hinting at the end of Neil and Reine, especially if we remember that Neil thinks that they do have forever. And of course, in memory of Neil and Reine again: "So glad we've almost made it/So sad we had to fade it". They really did almost make it... if only Reine never fades away.

(Then again, we later know that she never really fades away, doesn't she? ^^)

**Rascal Flatts-Here Comes Goodbye**

This song inspires the scene of Neil and Reine spending their last night together before Reine's doom at the end of the main story. The refrain encapsulates Neil's feelings pretty well: "Here comes goodbye/Here comes the last time/Here comes the start of every sleepless night, the first of every tear I'm gonna cry/Here comes the pain/Here comes me wishing things would never change/She was right here in my arms tonight/but here comes goodbye".

**Final Fantasy XIII-Serah's Theme**

This is the hymn Reine sang on her last day. Besides, again, foreshadowing her end through the irony (since she never gets to "live to greet the dawn")—this song portrays the wish for peace and how in the end, hate will do nothing good while love will be the one that remains.

**Rascal Flatts-What Hurts The Most**

The basic idea of the epilogue: this song is talking about coping with grief and regret, mostly and how it hurts. I think Neil would agree with this song that what hurts the most is "never knowing what could have been and not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do".

**Owl City-Vanilla Twilight**

Another source of inspiration for the epilogue (and the idea of the unsent letters). Paralleling the way Neil misses Reine, don't you think? A very sweet, but sad song, I'd say.

**Lion King-The Circle Of Life (Renee, Reinhart, and Rosaline)**

I think this song fits them well. The three of them represent the circle of life that has come into a full cycle while Renee and Reinhart's acceptance of Rosaline's Halfling status is a sign of the new world where not just _hugon_ couples, but their descendants, can live peacefully together. Frankly, I think the Kingdom of Dragon will stay where they are, but they won't go against dragons who wish to stay with humans and mate with them.

**Paramore-In The Mourning (Rod)**

I guess this is the closest song that can describe Rod's feelings when he decides to let Neil to die so that he, hopefully, can reunite with Reine (which we know, he does ^^)

So, yeah, this is the list of songs I think suits the story. Thank you so ever much for your continuous support for this story, and although I can't mention you one by one, you know who you are. I love you; you are amazing!

Currently, I am writing a medical fanfiction titled Under The White—you are most welcome to drop by, read, and review it! I hope to see you there! ^^


End file.
